Don Kichot z La Manchy/K7/17
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy W którym opisane jest, co przytrafiło się Sancho Pansie podczas przeglądu wyspy. Zostawiliśmy naszego gubernatora, przejętego srogim gniewem na chłopa, który, namówiony przez intendenta z rozkazu księcia, zażartował sobie z Sanchy, nudząc go zmyślonymi historiami. Jednakże Sancho, jak mógł, dawał sobie radę. — Wiem już dobrze teraz — rzecze do obecnych, między którymi znajdował się i Pedro Reggio — że sędziowie gubernatorzy powinni być z brązu. Interesanci wymagają od nich, aby w każdej chwili przygotowani byli sądzić ich sprawy. Nie zważają oni, że gubernator ma tak samo ciało, kości i apetyt, którego ja nie nasyciłem dziś wcale, a jeżeli biedny sędzia lub gubernator, zatrudniony lub chory, nie zaspokoi ich nalegań, odchodzą, złorzeczą mu i obgadują. Na przykład doktor Pedro Reggio z Tirtea Fuera chciał mnie głodem zamorzyć. Oby raczej on sam zdechł i wszyscy doktorzy jemu podobni! Doktor Pedro Reggio przyrzekł gubernatorowi obfitą zastawić wieczerzę, nie zważając na wszystkie aforyzmy Hipokratesa. Uspokojony tym Sancho, oczekiwał niecierpliwie wieczoru; jakoż przyniesiono mu na wieczerzę kawał wołowego mięsa, zaprawnego czosnkiem i cebulą, i nogi wołowe w galarecie. Gubernator spojrzał na nie radośnie i zaczął zajadać z wielką chciwością. Nasyciwszy się już dobrze, rzekł do Pedra Reggia. — Widzisz tedy, mości doktorze, że ja nie potrzebuję żadnych wymysłów; proste potrawy najwłaściwsze są dla mego brzucha; bardzo lubię słoninę, cebulę, rzodkiew, kawał wieprzowiny, to mi to jedzenie! wykwintne zaś przysmaki nie przypadają mi do gustu. Jeżeli jednak przyjdzie chęć kucharzowi zmienić mi gatunek potraw, może robić bigosy, mięsiwa z jarzynami, jak z rzepą, kapustą, zjem wszystko aż miło i będę mu wdzięczny. Niechaj nikt nie przychodzi wtedy żartować ze mnie, bo rozumiesz, że kiedy mamy życie, to żyć powinniśmy. Żyjmy tedy i jedzmy spokojnie, bo jadło, jak dzień, Pan Bóg dla wszystkich stworzył. Nikt się tu na moje rządy nie uskarży, jeżeli praw moich zaprzeczać nie będą, o! bo w takim razie zobaczą, żem ja w gorącej wodzie kąpany. — Jaśnie wielmożny pan masz rację we wszystkim — rzecze marszałek dworu — i wszyscy mieszkańcy wyspy zachwyceni są słodyczą jego rządów. — Tym lepiej — rzecze Sancho — miejcie tylko staranie o mnie i o moim osiołku, a wszystkim nam dobrze będzie. A teraz skoro już się najadłem, zrobimy patrol po mieście. Dobry gubernator powinien osobiście czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem swoich poddanych. To rzekłszy, powstał, i w towarzystwie intendenta, sekretarza, marszałka dworu, orszaku zbrojnych, z buławą komendanta w ręku, wyszedł na miasto, lecz zaledwie przejrzeli dwie ulice, dał się słyszeć szczęk oręży; przyśpieszywszy kroku, zobaczyli dwóch ludzi walczących, którzy, ujrzawszy się otoczonymi przez żołnierzy, przestali się bić, a jeden z nich rzecze: — Panowie! Ten jegomość chciał zabić mnie i zrabować na środku ulicy. — Zaczekajcie — rzecze Sancho — zbadam ja zaraz przyczynę kłótni. Wiedzcie bowiem, że jestem waszym gubernatorem. — Jaśnie wielmożny gubernatorze — rzecze drugi — w krótkich słowach rzecz całą opowiem. Znajdowaliśmy się razem z tym panem w pobliskim domu gry. Tam on wygrał tysiąc realów, a chociaż widziałem, że niekiedy grał niesumiennie, zamilczałem i przed innymi stronę jego trzymałem, myśląc, że, jak to grzeczność każe, zrobi mi potem jaki podarek, lecz on, zabrawszy wygrane pieniądze, wyszedł i ani spojrzał na mnie. Dogoniłem go tedy na ulicy, prosząc, aby mi część wygranej udzielił, a on bezczelnie chciał pozbyć się mnie kilku realami. To mnie oburzyło i byłbym mu z gardła wydarł pieniądze, gdyby straż waszej wysokości nie nadeszła. — Cóż ty na to? — zapytał drugiego Sancho. Ten oświadczył, że przeciwnik jego powiedział prawdę, z tą różnicą wszakże, że pieniądze wygrane były uczciwym sposobem. Bo w przeciwnym razie, opłaciłby się bez wahania świadkowi popełnionego oszustwa; że na koniec napastnik powinien być zadowolony z tego, co mu dadzą, gdy mu zwłaszcza słusznie nic się nie należy. — Cóż wasza wysokość rozkaże uczynić z tymi ludźmi? — zapyta intendent. — Oto — rzecze Sancho — ten, co wygrał, złym czy dobrym sposobem, ma dać drugiemu sto realów, a trzydzieści na szpital niech zapłaci. Ten drugi, który nie ma żadnego zatrudnienia, niech mi od jutra wynosi się z miasta i przez lat dziesięć nie powraca tu wcale, gdyż spotkawszy go raz jeszcze, natychmiast powiesić każę. Wyrok był wyegzekwowany, a gubernator, rozwodząc się nad szkodliwością domów gry, przyrzekł sobie wykorzenić je ze szczętem. Postępowali znów czas jakiś, gdy nagle jeden ze straży przybiegł, ciągnąc za sobą młodego chłopca. — Panie gubernatorze — rzecze — ten zuch szedł naprzeciw nas, lecz zobaczywszy straże, zaczął uciekać ze wszystkich sił, musi to być więc jakiś złoczyńca, skoro się obawia sprawiedliwości. Pobiegłem za nim i udało mi się schwytać ptaszka. — Dlaczego uciekałeś, mój przyjacielu? — zapyta Sancho. — Bo nie chciałem odpowiadać na zapytania straży. — Czym się trudnisz? — Jestem tkaczem. — A cóż ty tkasz? — Co się zdarzy. — Aha! — rzecze Sancho — lubisz żartować, to mnie cieszy. A dokąd to szedłeś? — Jaśnie wielmożny panie, szedłem prosto przed siebie. — Ale po co? — zapyta Sancho. — Chciałem użyć świeżego powietrza. — A gdzież tu się używa powietrza na wyspie? — zapyta znów Sancho. — Tam, gdzie ono jest — odpowie chłopiec. — No, to ja cię nauczę, jak masz odpowiadać swojemu gubernatorowi — rzecze rozgniewany Sancho. — Hola! niech zaprowadzą tego łotra, aby przespał tę noc w więzieniu. — Oho! wątpię, abyś mnie pan gubernator zmusił spać w więzieniu. — I dlaczegóż to nie mógłbym uczynić tego? — rzecze Sancho — Alboż nie mam władzy zrobić z tobą, co mi się podoba? — A choćbyś pan miał sto razy większą władzę, jeszcze mnie nie potrafisz zmusić spać w więzieniu dzisiaj. — Cóż to — zawołał Sancho — czy tu sobie żartują ze mnie? Niech go zawloką natychmiast do kozy, a jeżeli dozorca wypuści go, zapłaci dwa tysiące dukatów kary. — Chyba żartuje pan gubernator — rzecze młodzieniec — nie masz człowieka na świecie, ani władzy takiej, która by mnie zmusiła spać dziś w więzieniu. — A to chyba diabłem jesteś — rzecze gniewny Sancho — albo też krewnym Lucypera może i spodziewasz się, że on zdejmie kajdany, które włożyć ci rozkażę. — Mówmy rozsądnie, panie gubernatorze — rzecze młodzieniec — przypuszczam, że wasza wysokość pośle mnie do więzienia; tam mogą mnie zamknąć, nogi i ręce okuć w kajdany, ale spać mnie nie zmuszą i mimo całej waszej władzy, mogę nie zmrużyć oka przez noc całą. — To prawda — rzecze sekretarz — młodzieniec ma słuszność. — A więc — rzecze Sancho — pozbawiłbyś się snu dla swojej fantazji, a nie przez chęć sprzeciwiania się moim rozkazom? — To właśnie chciałem powiedzieć, panie gubernatorze — odrzekł młodzieniec. — Jeżeli tak, to ruszaj spać do domu, a na drugi raz radzę ci nie żartować ze sprawiedliwością. Młodzieniec odszedł, a gubernator odbywał dalej przegląd miasta. Wkrótce znów straż przyprowadziła młodego chłopca, bardzo ładnego i ubranego wytwornie. — Panie gubernatorze — rzecze żołnierz — przyprowadzamy przebraną dziewczynę. Jakoż przy świetle latarni łatwo było rozpoznać, że mniemany chłopiec był ładną szesnastoletnią zaledwie panienką, która, mając włosy związane w siatkę z zielonego jedwabiu, na białym atłasie złotem haftowaną kamizelkę, zwierzchnią szatę ze złotolitej materii, czerwone pończochy i zamiast szpady piękny sztylet za pasem, wyglądała jak młody chłopiec szukający awantur. Nikt z obecnych nie wiedział, kto była. Sancho, zdziwiony nadzwyczajną pięknością dziewicy, ciekawie zapytał ją, dlaczego w niewłaściwym ubiorze o tak późnej godzinie chodzi po mieście. Dziewica, skromnie spuściwszy oczy, odpowiedziała: — Nie mogę, panie, przy tylu świadkach uczynić ci otwartego wyznania, upewniam tylko waszą wysokość, że nie jestem występna; zazdrość jedynie doprowadziła mnie do tak niezwykłego kroku. — Każ, wasza wysokość, oddalić się wszystkim — rzecze intendent sam mocno zdziwiony — i niech ta dama opowie nam, z jakiego powodu w tak szczególnym widzimy ją stanie. Gdy wszyscy, wyjąwszy Sanchę, intendenta, sekretarza i marszałka dworu, odeszli, dziewica tak się odezwała: — Panowie! jestem córką Pedra Pereza Mazorka, dostawcy płótna z tego miasta, który bardzo często do mego ojca przychodzi. — Ależ panno — przerwie intendent — w tym, co mówisz, nie ma zdrowego rozsądku i wyraźna sprzeczność leży. Naprzód znam dobrze Pedra Pereza i wiem, że jest bezdzietny, po wtóre, sama powiadasz, że chociaż jego córką jesteś, on często do twego ojca przychodzi. Jakże to rozumieć mamy? — Przebaczcie mi, panowie — rzecze dziewczyna — umysł mój tak jest strwożony, że sama nie wiem, co mówię. W istocie zaś jestem córką Don Diega de Liana, znanego powszechnie. — Znam również Don Diega de Liana — rzecze intendent — jest to bardzo bogaty i znakomitego rodu człowiek, ma syna i córkę, lecz od czasu, jak owdowiał, nikt dotąd córki jego nie widział nigdy, choć odgłos powszechny niesie, że jest ona nadzwyczaj piękna. — Powiedziałeś prawdę, panie — rzecze dziewica. — Czy zaś odgłos o mojej piękności słuszny jest lub fałszywy, możesz sam osądzić obecnie. To rzekłszy biedna dziewczyna rozpłakała się serdecznie. Sancho pocieszał jak mógł zmartwioną panienkę. Oświadczył jej gotowość na wszelkie usługi, zapewnił opiekę, aż uspokojona córka Don Diega w te słowa mówić poczęła: — Od dziesięciu już lat, to jest od śmierci mojej matki, ojciec trzyma mnie w surowym zamknięciu i oddzielonej od świata, nawet mszy słuchać każe w domowej kaplicy. Od tego czasu, prócz mego ojca, brata i Pedra Pereza, o którym wspominałam, nikogo więcej nie widziałam na oczy. Taka samotność i zakaz wychodzenia z domu nawet do kościoła, smuciły mnie nad wyraz. Pałałam chęcią zobaczenia czegoś na świecie. Mój brat opowiadał mi niekiedy o rozmaitych rozrywkach i zabawach publicznych, a to bardziej jeszcze podniecało moją ciekawość, dlatego prosiłam brata... O! bodaj by słowa wówczas zamarły mi na ustach. Tu młoda dziewica rzewnie płakać zaczęła i mimo próśb i perswazji obecnych, długo ukoić się nie mogła. Na koniec, zebrawszy siły, drżącym mówiła głosem: — Brat, zmiękczony prośbami moimi, zgodził się na to, aby mnie przebrać w swoje suknie i oprowadzić po mieście dla przypatrzenia się nowym dla mnie rzeczom, lecz nawzajem uparł się włożyć ubiór, który nosiłam, i ten tak mu przypadł do twarzy, że mógł śmiało uchodzić za najpiękniejszą dziewczynę. Może już z godzinę chodząc tak po mieście, nagle usłyszeliśmy odgłos wielu kroków. Właśnie wasza wysokość przechodziłeś ze strażą; skoro brat mój zobaczył was z daleka: „Uciekajmy, rzecze, bo gdy nas zatrzymają i poznają kto jesteśmy, ty zostaniesz zniesławiona, dostaniesz się na języki i ojciec o wszystkim się dowie”. — Zaczęliśmy więc uciekać, lecz nie mogłam zdążyć za bratem, a zaplątawszy się jakoś, nie przywykła do męskiego ubioru, upadłam. Tak zastał mnie jeden ze straży i tu przywiódł. — I nic więcej nie przytrafiło się pannie — zapyta Sancho — gdzie owa zazdrość, mająca być przyczyną nieszczęść twoich? — To było zmyślenie — odpowie dziewica — jedynie ciekawość zobaczenia miasta skłoniła mnie do tej nieszczęsnej wycieczki. Wszystko, co powiedziała dziewczyna, potwierdził jej brat, którego straż pojmawszy, również przywiodła. Biedny chłopiec, przebrany za kobietę, z naiwnością i wstydem powtórzył zeznanie siostry. Marszałek dworu ucieszył się niezmiernie, gdyż miał podejrzenie, że dziewczyna skłamała, a wdzięki jej i młodość wielkie na nim uczyniły wrażenie. Odprowadzono niedoświadczone dzieci do domu ich ojca, niezbyt oddalonego stamtąd. Jedna ze służących potajemnie wpuściła brata i siostrę przez boczną furtkę. Podziękowali przed odejściem gubernatorowi za uprzejme obejście się i zniknęli w ciemności. Sancho, powracając, rozpowiadał długo o naiwności dziecinnej, a marszałek dworu zakochał się po uszy w pięknej awanturniczce tak dalece, że zamierzył prosić ojca o jej rękę, a jako jeden z najpierwszych dworzan księcia, miał nadzieję, że odrzuconym nie będzie. Sancho również ułożył zamiar, aby młodego chłopca, za dziewczynę przebranego, ożenić ze swoją małą Sanchą, wnioskując słusznie, że córka gubernatora była bardzo znakomitą partią. Późno już w nocy skończył się przegląd miasta, a w dwa dni potem ustały i rządy Sanchy, z dymem poszła jego władza i jego piękne zamiary. Zobaczymy później, z jakiej to stało się przyczyny.